1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relay assembly structure and methods and, more particularly, to structure and methods for the connection of electrical components to terminals of electromagnetic relays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic relays are known and widely used throughout the electronics industry. Electromagnetic relays generally include a bobbin, a coil wound thereon, a core, an armature, a movable contact and at least one stationary contact. These components are assembled to form an electromagnet block. The electromagnet block, together with the remaining components, are mounted on a base. The base also provides a receptacle for electrically connecting terminals from the contacts and electromagnet block to control and load circuits. A cover is typically placed over the relay, engageable with the base, to form a closed casing.
Unfortunately, working environments for many electromagnetic relays are not predisposed to supplying a steady, regulated power supply to the relay coil. For example, it is not uncommon for electrical components used in automobiles, factories, manufacturing plants and power plants to experience current and/or voltage spikes from their power supplies. Therefore, during the production and assembly of relays, it is common to install electrical components such as diodes and resistors to protect the electromagnet block from high current and voltage spikes. More specifically, these electrical components are connected across the relay coil terminals to protect the coil by diverting the current or voltage spikes through the component rather than the coil.
Also, other adverse conditions such as temperature differentials and vibration often cause movement between the several components of a relay, thereby altering the required tolerances and detracting from the relay's performance. Therefore, the individual components within the relay assembly must be securely fastened, since undesired movement may eventually result in failures of the relays and their related electric circuits.
Thus, to resolve long-standing problems associated with relays and their related electric circuits, a need exists for electromagnetic relays which provide structure and are assembled in such a fashion to withstand the adversities of harsh operating environments and unregulated power supplies. Structural enhancements associated with the coil terminals of the electromagnetic relay are provided herein which will provide a more reliable relay and also reduce the number of steps required during the assembly process, thereby saving time and money.